happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Nub You
I Nub You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twelfth of season three, and sixty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Ah, “nub” is in the air! Watch Petunia find out the answer to the eternal question: is it better to have “nubbed” and lost than to never have “nubbed” at all??? Plot Petunia opens a bird cage and takes out her pet bird. As she closes the cage, it flies out of her hands and lands on her windowsill. She grabs the bird before it can fly away, relieved. Suddenly, the window falls shut, partially severing her arms. She shrieks in shock as the bird flies off. Later, Petunia walks out of the hospital with her forearms amputated. She is upset over her loss until she and Handy, who is waiting to cross a street, lock eyes. They fall in love at first sight and spend the rest of the day together. At the park, Cuddles pushes Giggles on a swing. Petunia and Handy are upset that they can't do the same, but they have fun on the seesaw instead. Afterwards, Giggles and Cuddles walk away hand in hand, while Handy and Petunia walk with their bandages tied in a bow. Later, Petunia and Handy go bowling. Petunia struggles when attempting to pick up the bowling ball, but fails and does Handy's trademark; but Handy uses himself as a bowling ball, throwing himself down the lane. Petunia follows suit, and they both laugh. Suddenly, a pinsetter comes down in Petunia's lane, slicing her body into several pin-like shapes. Handy screams and suffers the same fate. Their bodies are revealed to have been mangled into the shape of ten bowling pins. In the next scene, Lumpy, dressed as a surgeon, is shown up close to be focusing hard on something, which turns out to be a jigsaw puzzle. A gurney with several bloody chunks of Handy and Petunia suddenly rolls in, and Lumpy gets to work. Handy wakes up in a hospital bed in a fright with his entire body from the neck down covered by a blanket. He looks around and smiles, relieved. When he flops back on his pillow, he hears muffled screaming coming from behind him. He sits up, and it is shown that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, back to back. They both scream, and Lumpy obliviously approves his work. As he turns to leave, Petunia taps him on the shoulder with his arms, which he had accidentally sewn onto the two during surgery. Lumpy looks at his stubs and screams as Petunia's bird flies in the window and lands on Handy's hat. Petunia smiles, but the bird pulls at the stitches holding her and Handy together. With the stitch-thread in its mouth, the bird flies off, causing Handy and Petunia to spin around until they break into pieces. The episode ends up with a close up of one of their hearts, which has one of Lumpy's puzzle pieces sewn to it. ﻿ Moral "The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them." Blurb A blurb video was released on September 12, 2013 containing these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Petunia is in this one so it's going to stink.' *'Get it? She's a skunk.' *'Handy's in this one so it's going to bite' *'Get it? He's a beaver with big teeth.' *'Fun Fact: I love puns!' *'Nothing bad ever happens when you take a bird out of its cage.' *'Awwww' *'Didn't see that coming.' *'Great catch! Crisis averted!' *'Again, didn't see that coming.' *'Hope somebody gives her a hand' *'See, I told you I love puns!' *'Something about her looks familiar.' *'That's it.' *'I smell an ironic montage coming on.' *'She can't even swing with her legs because they don't hang over the seat.' *'Wait! How can they see-saw? They still aren't using their legs.' *'Are these two a couple or something?' *'Wait! Who tied that?' *'These two need to pick activities that don't require hands.' *'Fun Fact: Beavers are GREAT at rolling into balls.' *'Wow! This actually looks like a fun date!...nevermind.' *'History lesson: Bowling was invented by the ancient Mayans as a way to disembowel people.' *'Over the years they shortened the name and it became a game.' *'With basically two colors, that puzzle actually seems pretty hard.' *'Hats off to Lumpy for actually fixing Handy!' *'Now that's upsetting.' *'That's REALLY upsetting...like "Human Centipede" upsetting.' *'Phew... something cute.' *'Oh no, it looks like they split up' *'Cause they were dating. Love the puns!' *'I find the end a bit... puzzling.' *'Last one, I promise.' *'Since the episode is over.' Deaths *Petunia and Handy fall apart after being sewn together, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. Injuries #Petunia has her hands sliced off by a closing window. #Petunia and Handy's flesh and organs are formed into pin-like shapes after getting crushed by a pinsetter. #Lumpy unintentionally sews his arms onto Handy and Petunia. Goofs #Handy's tool belt switches sides occasionally. #If Handy and Petunia were seen incapable of doing several things, then it would be impossible for them to tie up their bandages, although they could have done it off screen (like how Handy always does hand-related stuff off-screen) or someone could have done it for them. #When Petunia and Handy are at the bowling alley, Handy is in the lane to the right of her. However, when she knocks down her pins, she is in the lane to the right of Handy. However, she may have just switched lanes. #Handy went down his bowling lane first, technically speaking, he should have been crushed by the pinsetter before Petunia. #When Lumpy is focusing on the puzzle, his left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down, but when he realizes he has no hands his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #When it is revealed that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, Petunia's flower is missing, Handy's tool belt is missing (although Lumpy may have removed them during the surgery, Handy still had his hard hat, and Petunia still had her air freshener). #When Petunia reaches the cage for her bird, her hand gets longer. #Lumpy would most likely have had a featuring role. #When the pinsetter slices Petunia's organs and flesh into the shape of bowling pins, it looks like she has two brains. (though those could be her intestines.) #If the blue gauze was all for Petunia and the orange gauze was all for Handy, the knot would have either been impossible to make or be glued together. #When Handy is shown after the surgery, he has no hands at all, and neither does Petunia. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy doesn't kill anybody or himself (the bird was responsible for the deaths). *This episode supports Cuddles and Giggles' relationship, previously seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love as well as several regular episodes. *When Petunia can't pick up her bowling ball, she gives Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the six instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in ''Rink Hijinks'', Russell in ''Get Whale Soon'', Pop in [[Snip Snip Hooray!|''Snip Snip Hooray!]], Sniffles in [[In a Jam|''In a Jam]], and Lumpy in ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow'' . *This is one of the few episodes in which Cuddles is not injured or killed. *This marks the second time that Petunia and Handy co-starred together since House Warming. *This is the first internet episode to star Petunia since Hello Dolly. *This is the first internet episode to star Handy since Shard at Work. *This episode is the second Season 3 episode to have the Valentine's Day opening. The first was ''A Sucker for Love''. *This is the first episode in which Cuddles and Giggles' relationship is shown without either one dying. *This is one of few episodes where Handy doesn't do his signature look. *This is one of the few episodes where characters die more than once. *The animation is credited to "Amanda Huggnkis," which sounds like "A man to hug and kiss." Actual credit goes to Amanda Latrell and David Winn. **The "Amanda Huggnkiss" joke was once used in a 1994 episode of "The Simpsons." *This is the only episode where we see Handy without his tool belt on. *To date, this is the only episode where Handy has hands (though they were Lumpy's hands). *This is the last episode before Lammy, Mr. Pickels and Truffles are introduced into the show. *This is one of the episodes to have a Blurb version. **The Blurb version, however, was first uploaded to YouTube rather than to the official Mondo site. It was later uploaded there a day after. *This is the one of the episodes that features Lori Jee's voicing for Petunia and Giggles instead of Ellen Connell. *A total of three characters have lost their hands in this episode (Handy, Petunia, and Lumpy). This explains the title of this episode. *The YouTube thumbnails for both the original and Classics Remastered spoil Petunia's arm injury. *The music in this episode can be heard here. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Valentine's episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2010 Episodes Category:Sole Cause